


The Diamond Heist

by Panda14



Series: The Legends visit Gotham [2]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda14/pseuds/Panda14
Summary: Sara Lance the her team of Legends learn of a time anomaly due to a diamond heist in Gotham 2013, will they be able to restore the timeline or will they discover a new obstacle along the way? Meanwhile Kate Kane is preparing to finish her time working for the DEO under Agent Chase and Director Bones, all she has to do is catch the Batman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few chapters of this worked out but I'm taking some time to finish one of my other fics. I love this idea with the two of them and obviously this is part 2 of a Kate/Sara series. You do not need to read the first part to understand this one. Obviously we have fast forwarded in Kate's timeline to where she has been trained to become the Batwoman. Knowledge of the Batwoman 2011 comics will help you follow her story arc in this, Sara's time frame is during early season 2.

Sara was relaxing on the main deck of the waverider, with the regular whirring and pulsing noises of the vessle surrounding her. The rest of her team were elsewhere on the ship, she slouched and thought about their last mission. They still weren’t performing together as strongly as they could. The Legends had determined her to be their best leader, she had tactical thinking and kept a cool head under pressure. Despite her leadership seeming so natural she was still getting used to calling the shots and managing the team. Things were easier when she only had to worry about herself, things were way easier when Rip Hunter was captain.  
If only she could…

“Captain Lance” Gideon’s voice interrupted her train of thought.

“Yes Gideon?” Sara stood and walked towards the main computer, typically Gideon only spoke when there was something at the computer Sara needed to see.

“A time anomaly has occurred in Gotham City 2013” Gideon’s robotic but realistic voice responded, “Shall I alert the team?“

“Yeah, call everyone to the main deck.” Sara said as she flipped through the articles and information Gideon had pulled up on the main screen.

Martin Stein, an older physicist and half of the nuclear fusion Firestorm was the first to arrive and take a seat. Shortly behind him was the pyromaniac Mick Rory, he was a large bald-headed man who typically stayed quiet. Jefferson Jackson (Jax) arrived next, he was still wiping a machine part with a cloth as he walked in. Aside from being the youngest member of the team, Jax was also the waverider’s main mechanic as well as the other half to Firestorm. Lastly Ray Palmer the robotics scientist and ATOM, arrived and took a seat.

“What’s going on?“ Ray asked.

Standing in front of her gathered team of Legends, Sara Lance was of average height with bombshell blonde hair and a piercing blue gaze. Her experiences in the League of Assassins were to thank for her incredible muscles and figure, she was perhaps the strongest combat fighter on the team. She didn’t need powers or gadgets.

Sara addressed the team “It took place in Gotham 2013. Somehow a criminal, Victor Frys known as Mr Freeze, stole a bunch of diamonds and caused quite the commotion, including destroying half of Gotham and murdering thousands of people along with a few members of team Batman. It says here that Freeze should never have been near the diamonds because a different criminal, Harvey Dent known as Two Face, was supposed to steal them the night before. Dent will later run the diamonds through some kind of grinding machine, rendering them unusable for Freeze. Once the diamonds are crushed the Batman will stop Dent.”

“Hey wait a minute.” Mick interrupted Sara “You tell us the real names of the criminals but not of the Bat?”

“Gideon doesn’t seem to know who Batman is during this time period.” Sara replied looking at the large man, “But we do know there has been more than one.”

“So you’re saying we need to stop Freeze from getting the diamonds, by letting Two Face steal them?” Jax questioned with one eyebrow raised. “I don’t know if we-“

“What we need to do-” Sara interrupted the younger man “-is find out why Two Face didn’t steal the diamonds in the first place, and as long as we can make sure he does that then the timeline will be restored. It says here-” Sara pulled up an article “-that Two Face and his gang were arrested after being found tied up at the diamond heist location. But Batman didn’t do it because according to news articles he was busy with a separate crime at the time. If Freeze can’t use the diamonds after they’ve been put in the grinder then we need to ensure that they make it there.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Stein asked.

“I think a few of us should join Two Face’s gang and ensure that the diamond heist goes uninterrupted. Mick and I will be boots on the ground, while Jax and Stein cover coms from the waverider, and Ray I want you to be with us at the heist in the ATOM suit ready as backup. In Gotham you always need a trick up your sleeve.” She smirked.

“I like that we get to be criminals.” Mick growled, a grin across his face.

“We’re pretending to be criminals, until the diamonds have been destroyed.” Sara corrected him.

“And this takes place in Gotham?” Ray chimed in “As in Wayne Enterprise Gotham? In 2013 I’m not the Atom yet, I can probably book a tour as myself! What I wouldn’t do to check out their technologies sector, the tech they have is so advanced.”

“Maybe there will be time. But for now let’s head to Gotham 2013!” Sara waved for her team to buckle up as she headed toward the captain chair.

As the waverider flowed through the timeline, they launched into a dark and stormy night in Gotham. Easing up on the speed Sara spotted an empty parking garage and landed the ship neatly between the high rise buildings that surrounded them.

“This place is huge!” Jax exclaimed, “Look at all these skyscrapers!”

“Hard to believe one guy can maintain this entire city.” Stein said in amazement.

The rain beat against the windshield of the waverider.

Jax stood up from his seat “Okay where can we find Two Face?” 

“Associates of Two Face can be found at the Dockside Bar, located at 50th and N Water.” Gideon chimed in.

“Thanks Gideon.” Sara turned to face her team, “You heard the lady, Mick let’s head out. Jax and Stein, find us the blueprints for the building the diamond heist takes place at, as well as any other info that can help us ensure the diamonds are stolen by the right person.”

“What about me?” Ray asked “I could look into where Two Face got this grinder from in the first place.”

“That sounds good, also look into general information on Two Face’s gang, anything that could come in handy.” Sara nodded to Ray.

“Mick, we head out in five. Be sure to bring your rain jacket.” Sara smirked as she headed towards the ship’s loading bay. 

The rain could still be heard tapping against the Waverider.

 

—————————

“Batwoman, come in.”

Kate heard the gruff voice over her comm, but she was too busy flipping a purse snatcher she had just jumped.

“I’m kindof occupied at the moment!” she responded as she ducked a punch, digging her knee into the low life’s stomach. He doubled over and she grabbed the bag from his other hand, she tossed it back to the two girls on the sidewalk. With some of her wig hair stuck to her face due to the rain she shouted “Get out of here!” As she watched the girls run away she felt a blow to the side of her head but it didn’t throw off her footing, she looked back to the thief unfazed by the kick. 

He stepped back, lowering his fists with a surprised look.

“Batwoman, you’re needed at the office, come in.” The stern voice interrupted her thoughts again.

Her brow furrowed, she felt herself puff up her chest and she took a step towards the crook. With some blood running from his nose and his wet hair slicked across his forehead he looked worried, she took another step towards him and he started to run.

She watched him splash through a few puddles while he ran and thought about stopping him, “This is Batwoman, go ahead.” she said into her comm as she shot her grapple and flew to the top of the nearby office building.

“Bones wants to meet and discuss your current mission goals. Come in ASAP.” Agent Chase explained over comm.

“My mission is clear to me, your mission is what’s crazy.” Batwoman smirked as she reset her grapple, “I can be there in ten.”

While grappling from the rooftops back to her hidden motorcycle on 4th street Kate swore she saw some strange kindof aircraft landing on a parking garage, but by the time she had landed from her swing and looked back, it was gone. Maybe that kick to the head got her more than she initially thought, maybe she was seeing things. She shook it off and continued.

 

 

“You’re late.” Cameron Chase barked at her as she walked into the temporary DEO office. The blonde haired, black suited woman crossed her arms as she glared at Batwoman.

“How’s progress on discovering the identity of the Batman?” a large cloud of smoke drifted up from behind a leather chair that was facing the window. 

It was quite the view, overlooking Gotham’s harbor, the heavy raindrops outside running down the glass. Kate could see the reflection of Bone’s cigar in the window, the soft glow lighting up his faceless skull “I’m working on it.” she tried to sound confident.

Bones stood from his chair and faced her, taking in another deep drag off the cigar. “Are you?” He saw the Batwoman falter, “It seems like you’re taking on low life thugs instead of looking for him.” He exhaled another cloud of smoke, it was starting to stink up the room.

“I’m looking for him, he’s looking for criminals, so in turn I’m looking for criminals.” Kate said cooly.

“So you’ll just cross paths by coincidence, that’s your plan?” Agent Chase sounded amused.

“Well I can’t exactly go turn on the bat signal and have him come to me can I? I assume that the DEO doesn’t want their agents to break many laws either.” she looked from Chase to Bones “But if I’m around while someone else is committing a crime and he shows up, then I have my opportunity.”

“Fine.” Bone’s said shorty. “But no more little fish, he doesn’t bother with small time crime.”

“You’re not going to find him stopping purse snatchers.” Chase said flatly.

“I’ll swim with the big fish, but I don’t exactly know where they are, or when they strike.” Kate figured neither Bones or Chase could just predict major crimes, why should they think she could?

“As if your personal connections to certain members of the GCPD can’t give you a lead?” Chase raised an eyebrow.

Bones put the cigar to his mouth and sucked down some more smoke. Where does it even go?

“Fine.” Kate was cornered, but she kept her composure. “Give me some time to find som-“

“Tomorrow night.” Smoke billowed from Bones’s skull as he exhaled “You’ll have a lead, that you will follow, by tomorrow.” He sounded firm.

Kane narrowed her eyes, that’s pretty short time frame to find a big fish.

“Or should we send your father and sister to jail. At this point we could probably throw you in there too.” Chase sneered at her, “Don’t forget what’s on the line for you here. For your family.”

The room went silent except for the rain that was still tapping against the windows. Kate frowned, she knew what she needed to do.

“Go rummage through your girlfriend’s files and find something good.” Chase opened the door leading out of the office.

Director Bones was facing the window again. Kate looked from him back to Chase, as she took a step for the door Bones called out “Looking forward to your call tomorrow.”

As Kate stepped out into the half-lit hallway Chase followed her, shutting the door behind them. Chase immediately grabbed Batwoman by the shoulder and shoved her into the adjacent wall.

Leaning in uncomfortably close her breath wreaking of stale coffee Chase snarled “If you don’t dig around Sawyers’s files and find us a lead, I’ll send my men to dig around her files, if you know what I mean. Do you think Maggie can handle my men?” She smirked, an evil gleam in her eye.

Kate felt disgusted and pushed Chase off of her, reclaiming a little personal space. She grit her teeth “Don’t you dare say her name.” her words as sharp as daggers. 

Chase continued her confident smirk. She knew the Batwoman was under her thumb, and had to do whatever she said. “Go on, clock’s ticking.”

Holding her temper and her fists, Kate turned and headed down the hall towards the elevators.

“Do it for your family!” Chase called out, “Do it for everyone you care about!”

Kate pushed the button for the elevator, over her shoulder she heard Chase re-enter the office.

“Bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Mick check out the bar to get on the heist crew. Meanwhile Kate tried to figure out where she thinks the Batman will appear next.

Sara and Mick entered the Dockside bar together, it was almost midnight and the rain was still pouring down outside.

They received a few funny glances when they first entered the bar, but the miscreants who filled the place seemed to deem them acceptable degenerates and went back to their drinking and chattering. The place smelled like a locker room, cigarette smoke lingered all around, as well as a muggy sense to the air due to the rain from outside. It had the usual scummy bar feel, a few pool tables full of scratches, a broken cigarette machine, some of the tables and chairs looked like they were on their last legs. A few neon beer signs lit the place up.

“I’m getting a beer.” Mick growled in his usual tone, heading towards the bar.

Sara looked around the room full of low lifes trying to identify either the ugliest thug or the most well dressed, usually one of those two was the one who knows the jobs. Her gaze settled on a black haired man in a leather jacket smoking a cigarette and watching a pool game. He seemed like a good start.

She walked over to him, his attention immediately shifted from the game to the approaching blonde.

“Not a lot of gals like you in a place like this.” He smiled at her.

“Funny.” she responded flatly, “There’s plenty of guys just like you in here.”

His smile slightly faded, “Girlie I’m just tryin’a be nice.”

“And I’m just trying to find a job. Know of any?” She pulled a chair from the table opposite him and sat down.

“I don’t talk for nothin’.” He reached for his glass on the table and gave it a small shake, indicating that it was empty.

As he sat up in his chair taking another drag off his cigarette, Mick appeared and landed a round of beers on the table. He pulled up a seat between Sara and the man.

Sara smiled and picked up two of the bottles handing one to the man, “You were saying?” she leaned back in her chair and took a swig.

Mick cocked his head a bit and gave the guy a look.

“So you two are together…?” the man raised an eyebrow as he looked from Sara to Mick.

“Hey, I brought you a beer so you would tell us the jobs you know about.” Mick started to puff up his chest with impatience.

“Okay okay” the guy crushed his cigarette into the ashtray on the table as he exhaled his final puff. Still glancing between Sara and Mick with a confused expression.

“He’s not my type." She got his attention "Y’know, anger issues, if you don’t give him what he wants he can be a bit of a hot head.” Sara added, still leaning back in her seat a slight smile spreading across her face. 

“I know of a job happening real soon. Looking for a scary guy like yourself.” He looked over to Mick and took a swig from his beer. “Some kind of heist, I think it’s for jewels-“

“What kind of jewels?” Sara asked.

“I don’t know the exact details. The muscle doesn’t usually know what they’re stealing, they just show up do the job and get paid.” The guy sounded frustrated.

“Who’s the heist for?” Sara tried asking a different question.

“What are you a cop? I don’t know who it’s for, just heard that there’s a job for six guys. And no offense girlie-“ He looked over to Sara as he took another gulp from the bottle “-but I’m not sure you’re quite right for the gig. Not exactly an equal opportunity kinda job.”

Sara sat up from her relaxed position, as the man lifted the beer to his lips again she quickly grabbed his hand gripping the bottle and pulled it down from his mouth.

“I heard there are twenty six bones in a human hand.” She squeezed his hand harder “Now if you were to have a few puncture wounds from, say, broken bottle glass-“ she squeezed his hand harder “-then maybe I could even pop a few of those bones out and we could get a sure count. Mick what do you think?” She glanced over to Mick who was almost done with his beer.

“I haven’t seen hand bones before, I bet they’re real tiny.” A smile spread across his face and you could see the excitement in his eyes.

Sara squeezed even harder. 

“Okay okay!” the man shouted as the bottle in his hand make a cracking noise, some beer started to drip from the bottom landing on the already sticky floor. “Talk to the guy over there, he knows more than me!” he used his free hand to point at a man in a grey suit in the corner. “He told me about the job!” he looked startled almost scared “Talk to him, I swear he’ll hook you up! Let go of my hand girlie!” 

Sara let go. 

“God damn.” he moved the bottle to his other hand while flexing his now freed fingers.

Mick stood from his seat and headed back toward the bar, leaving his empty bottle on the table. Sara stood as well, she was eyeing the suited guy in the corner.

“Oh by the way.” She looked back to the man who was raising the bottle to his lips again, “Don’t call me girlie.” she smacked to bottle from his hand it crashed to the floor shattering and sending glass and beer everywhere.

The commotion gathered the attention of a few thugs, but Sara was already on her way to the suit in the corner. He looked up as she approached.

“I want in on the diamond heist.” she decided a strong lead would be best, they had already wasted enough time.

“What diamond heist?” the man asked cooly. 

“Don’t play with me, I know you know about the diamond heist. Trust me, you could use a girl like me.” She said confidently

“Just you?” He looked skeptical.

“Me and my friend here.” Sara said as Mick arrived by her side, a new beer in hand.

“What makes you two so special?” He asked sizing them up.

“She’s an assassin and I’m a damn good theif.” Mick said in his usual growl. “I steal things, she kills people.”

Sara held back her correction, _use to_ she use to kill people. Not anymore, she couldn't anymore, she had to be better. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic.” The man in the suit smiled and brought Sara back into the conversation. “You’re lucky I’m short on guys. Not many people are willing to do jobs like this, afraid of the bats.” he set his drink down on the table, “What did you say your names were?”

“I’m Sara and this is Mick.” Sara nodded to Mick who was occasionally taking a gulp from his beer.

“See, a little honesty and openness goes a long way. I’m Jack.” He held out a hand.

“Does that mean we got the job?” Ignoring the hand Sara asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You’re a little scrappy for my taste, but I need this roster filled tonight and have two spots left. They’re yours as long as you don’t squeal to the cops, and don’t get us all killed.”

“Who’s the job for?” Sara asked, hoping he would answer.

“You’ll get a kick out of this,” Jack smiled “It’s for Harvey Dent, y’know that two faced coin flipping psycho. Says he’s needs the diamonds for some kind of laser he’s working on. Sounds crazy but-”

“Count us in.” Sara interrupted him, Jack had verified that this was the job they were looking for “When and where?”

Jack smiled even wider at her seeming enthusiasm. “Y’know usually people ask what they’re getting paid first, you seem almost too eager.”

“It’s diamonds, I know it’ll pay.” Sara said cooly, she couldn’t care less about the payoff.

“We want 20%” Mick piped in.

Sara looked at him slightly taken aback.

“The gig pays 20% to the entire team, split six ways.” Jack said.

“I don’t work for less than ten.” Mick grumbled.

Jack looked them both up a down a bit, clearly thinking.

Sara wanted to punch Mick in the side, they needed this gig, not the cash.

“How about 5% cash at the beginning of the job, and 5% when it’s all over? That’s your 10% total. I’ll split the rest up amongst the others.” He looked serious, which surprised Sara.

Mick stuck out his had. “When and where?”

Jack slapped his hand into Mick’s and shook, “Tomorrow night 8pm, meeting at an apartment on 17th and Hancock. The goods are in a museum at 30th and Washington. Meet up, get in the van, head over, swipe the diamonds, it’ll be easy.” He let go of Mick’s hand and held his out towards Sara “Only a few rent-a-cops, nothing an assassin like yourself couldn’t handle, right?” He smiled.

“Then we’ll see you at 8.” Sara shook his hand. “17th and Hancock?”

He leaned back in his chair reaching for his drink, “17th and Hancock.” He was still smiling.

Sara and Mick headed for the door when the guy in the leather jacked stepped in front of them.

“You owe me a beer.” He said angrily, clenching his fists.

“We don’t owe anybody anything.” Mick growled, pushing leather jacket guy a little.

The guy in the jacket pounced, landing a punch on Mick’s shoulder. Mick didn’t even flinch, he reached out and grabbed the guy by the arm. Swinging around and launching him into a nearby table. The guy flipped over the table knocking glasses and ashtrays to the ground. More thugs started to take note of the brawl. A guy in a blue puffy vest came running at Mick, but Sara landed a kick to the guy’s side sending him crashing into another low life who was rushing towards them.

“We need to get out of here.” Sara said looking at Mick.

“Aw, but the fun just started.” Mick smiled while cracking his knuckles.

Someone threw a glass which shattered against the wall behind Mick’s head, a guy in a raincoat threw a punch towards Mick but he dodged it and knocked the guy onto the floor.

Sara headed for the door, while dodging two thugs who charged towards the center of the fight. She grabbed Mick’s arm “We just got the job, I don’t wanna lose it over some bar fight. Let’s go.” 

The men inside the bar kept brawling, they didn’t seem to know who started the fight. Mick chuckled and followed her out.

They stepped back out into the rain, into the dark dreariness that was Gotham, and made their way back to the waverider.

 

———————————————————————————

 

 

Kate didn’t feel good about flipping through Maggie’s file cabinets. It wasn’t the first time she had broken into her fiancé’s office to get some intel, but knowing she was only doing it because the DEO was forcing her to made her feel sick. It was nice not having Chase bark orders through her earpiece this time.

Once this is all over maybe she and Maggie could move somewhere safer. She knew Maggie loved her job at the GCPD, and Kate really enjoyed being Batwoman. But after she outs Batman to the DEO things could change, and not for the better. Gotham could get even worse, it could become unsafe for both of them. What would the DEO even do with Batman?

She flipped past a few files. Oswald Cobblepot the Penguin, no he’s at Arkham currently. Edward Nygma the Riddler, also locked up. The Joker, no it seems too crazy to try barking up that tree. Viktor Frys Mr Freeze, he’s out on the streets but his location is unknown, some of his hangouts were listed like the cryo lab, and a few meat packing plants, anywhere cold enough.

She landed on a file and pulled it out of the cabinet. Harvey Dent, Two Face, used to be the best DA in Gotham, now he’s got a list of crimes larger than most. She felt a fire grow in her as she remembered how Harvey had kidnapped Renee Montoya and outed her to her family. Renee really suffered from that experience, one of the many things that drove her off the force. Kate’s feelings for Renee were confusing, especially now that Renee was running around as the Question. But Kate knew she would feel better if she could punch Two Face and make both his sides ugly, a little vengeance for her friend. Maybe she shouldn’t make this personal, she just needed a criminal that Batman would notice. She read over Two Face’s known locations, a casino on the other side of town, some seedy bar called the Dockside, a few upscale restaurants Del Bravo and Marchelli’s.

She put the file back in the cabinet and turned to Maggie’s desk. Her inbox basket had a few papers in it. ‘Maybe there’s some recent crime that can lead me to a decent criminal. Kate sat down in the office chair and pulled the papers towards her. 

One was a report of a pawn shop on 74th that had a break in, a few guns were stolen. Average Gotham.

The next was a court summons for a guy named Daniel Mathews who had several unpaid parking tickets, and a minor DUI charge, weird that doesn’t seem like it would be Mags’s problem.

The third paper down was a security request at a museum “The Crystal Paragon” at 30th and Washington, apparently the museum was going to be hosting quite the diamond collection for the upcoming weekend. There could be something there. According to the paperwork they’ve requested four extra police officers, but knowing the GCPD’s budget they probably wont get any.

The next was a report of a theft from Wayne Tech, according to the file some sort of heavy duty grinder had been stolen last week. That’s odd, what would anyone do with an industrial grinder? No leads on who stole it, just a few bootprints at the sight.

The last paper in the basket was an arrest report for someone named Willis Marcon, he had been picked up outside a liquor store after trying to steal a few bottles at gunpoint. The report says that the store owner actually pulled his own gun and spooked Marcon into running. He was caught a few blocks away hiding in a dumpster, half a bottle already finished by the time they found him. This doesn’t seem important.

Kate put the papers back, she sighed. Not a lot of leads, but there could be something with these diamonds, it’s certainly the flashiest thing she can find. Batman usually goes for flashy. 

“We have a 10-31, armed and on foot, a 10-31 armed and on foot at Waterfront near Lovejoy Park.” the police scanner read out over her comm, it had been so quiet she almost forget she had it on. Lovejoy park was a few miles away, she figured the boys in blue had this one under control.

As she focused again on Maggie’s desk Kate heard a door open and close in the bullpen outside the door, Maggie had her own office but outside were the regular detective desks. Kate needed to wait for whoever was walking through to exit the area. Just then she noticed a file slipped under Maggie’s keyboard.

She pulled it out and scanned the page.

It was a crime report from a week ago, someone had broken into a fruit packing facility and planted a few bombs. Strange, why bomb a fruit distributor? An anonymous tip lead the GCPD to discover and disarm the bombs. No leads on who could’ve done it, most of the factory workers checked out and it seems like a dead end. But bombs are no small crime, this seems flashier than diamonds. A sticky note on the back of the page had a bat logo on it with a small scribble of “spotted on scene” Does this mean that Batman was at the facility? Would he go there again?

She slid the paper back under the keyboard. Maybe she should investigate the fruit packing plant. She glanced at Maggie’s desk clock, it was already one in the morning. Okay, maybe she should go home and get some sleep before Maggie wakes up annoyed that she wasn’t home yet. Now that they were engaged and living in a new apartment together Kate had a harder time justifying staying out all night. Mags understood why Kate did what she did, but she didn’t always agree with it.

Things had been a little rocky ever since Bones told Kate to identify Batman. Maggie had threatened to end things if Kate didn’t cooperate with her dad and Bette. But Kate knew Bette wasn’t ready for what the colonel wanted her to do. Why couldn’t they just let her do this on her own?

Kate heard the same door open and close again. Finally, she was alone. She creeped to the door and peeked out, seeing that no one was around she made her way to the window. Pulling her grapple gun out she slid the window open and climbed out onto the fire escape landing. Closing the window behind her, she fired her grapple and swung away into the night. She needed the sleep for now and could tackle which lead to follow through with in the morning.

As she was grappling down the building to her motorbike she heard another police report come over her comm.

“Code 59, we have a code 59 at 50th and N Water, The Dockside bar. Several culprits, possibility of a 10-32.” the report buzzed through her comm.

Wait a minute, didn’t she just read about the Dockside Bar? That’s one of Two Face’s hangouts. Maybe there’s still time to check that out before calling it a night. She hopped on her bike and headed that way.

A few blocks away from the bar she parked her bike in a dark alley. She could hear the sirens get closer, she grappled up the building next to her to get a better view of the scene below. Atop the building she looked down to see a few officers slapping cuffs on some drunks. An officer was pulling a guy out of the bar who had some blood running down his head. It seemed like just a regular bar brawl. 

As she was about to call it she heard one of the detainees shouting “The heist! Those assholes wanted to know about the heist, then they cheated me out and started this whole fight!” The guy was wriggling in his cuffs, one of the sleeves of his leather jacket had been torn.

“Yeah yeah. Cool your jets you drunk, and watch your head.” an officer said as they lowered him into the backseat of their car.

“They wanted to know about the diamonds! They’re gonn-“ The officer slammed the door to the cruiser shut and the man’s shouting was silenced.

Batwoman took note, was it a coincidence that this was one of Two Face’s bars, and that there was a guy screaming about diamonds, when a big diamond exhibit was opening up the following day? Sounds like she needed to decide between these diamonds and the fruit facility. She could follow the cruiser and try to get some alone time with this guy at the drunk tank they were likely going to throw him into. Or she could go home, to her fiance, while she still had a fiance…

Kate sighed, juggling a personal life with her Batwoman life was constantly a struggle. Things were easier pre-engagment, pre-living together. She loved Maggie, she really did, but sometimes it was hard to choose between Maggie and Batwoman. Kate wasn’t always sure that she could have both, despite the fact that Maggie had said yes. They had barely even started talking about wedding plans and it had been a few months since their engagement.

She let out another sigh as she watched the officers toss a few more drunkards into their cruisers. It was time to go home, she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara decides to check out the museum, while Kate also finds a way to see what's going on before the big night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I got a new job with new hours and time for writing has been critically interrupted. Still trying to find balance. Also still figuring out where this whole thing is going.
> 
> I'm excited about the news of the appearance of Batwoman during the 2018 CW Crossover episodes. I want to put it out there that my personal theory is that Alex Danvers wont be able to go for some reason, but Chyler will appear as Batwoman and it'll be some kindof on "other earth" she's Batwoman kindof thing. Though 'd really like if they did introduce a new/different character Batwoman.

  
“Ray, what did you find about the grinder?” Sara asked as the team met again on the main deck.  
  
“I t was reported stolen from Wayne Industries, so I booked a tour of that facility as myself tomorrow morning. I can learn more about it during the tour.” Ray smiled.  
  
“Oh and it’s just a happy coincidence that you get that tour you wanted?” Jax smirked.  
  
“I’m more of a visual learner” Ray winked “I said I’d bring a +1 with me as well.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind seeing their Industrial sector.” Stein chimed in.  
  
“No, Jax will go with Ray tomorrow. Sorry Professor, but you might be recognized in Gotham. Since Ray set up the tour as himself someone unknown should accompany him.” Sara said sternly.  
  
“Way to make a guy feel important.” Jax sighed  
  
Sara smiled “As if you aren’t a little excited to check it out.”  
  
Jax and Ray made eye contact, Jax smiled “Okay, yeah.”  
  
“What else did we learn while Mick and I were out?” Sara shifted her weight and put a hand on her hip.  
  
“The guys who were picked up from the heist are small time thugs, nothing to special there.” Jax started  
  
“Yeah we noticed that already.” Mick growled, smiling as he remembered the fight “No wonder they got caught.”  
  
“Well, we’ll be there to stop that from happening.” Sara quickly reminded him.  
  
“It says here that Dent was also arrested so he will be at the heist.” Stein warned. “We downloaded the blueprints of the museum the heist takes place in, so you two will need to study those.” He continued as he swiped the large screen to show the blueprints. “The easiest point to attack is either from the roof or the fire exit on the west side of the building. So be sure to keep those areas guarded.”   
  
“Okay, in the morning Mick and I will look over the plans with Stein, Ray and Jax will check out Gotham Industries, we regroup at 5 and head to the meeting point around 7:30. Ray I still want you in the ATOM suit coming with us.  
  
“Aye aye captain!” Ray said cheerily.  
  
“If anyone needs me I’ll be in the study, otherwise see you all tomorrow.” Sara turned and made her way towards the study.  
  
  
  
  
The following morning Ray and Jax left for their tour.  
  
“Have you seen Mr. Rory?” Stein asked Sara as he approached her.  
  
“My guess is he’s in the kitchen.” Sara shrugged.  
  
“Aren’t we going to go over these blueprints?” Stein asked, an eyebrow raised?  
  
“I looked them over last night, I think we’ll be fine.” Sara assured him “I think I’m going to go out and scope the exterior in the daylight.”  
  
“Do you need anyone to go with you?” Stein asked.  
  
“No, stay here with Mick and keep an eye on the ship. I shouldn’t be too long.” Sara turned and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
Back on the streets of Gotham, it had stopped raining but the city still had a feeling of dreariness to it. She made her way towards the Crystal Paragon. As she approached the building, looking up towards the roof, she collided with a tall pale red headed woman. Sara caught the woman in her arms before she fell to the ground, and was taken aback.  
  
“Have we met before?” She asked loosening her grip.  
  
The red haired woman smirked and straightened up, “I’m not sure. I’m Kate.” She stuck out her hand “Kate Kane.”   
  
She was wearing black slacks with a navy green collar tank top, as well as several bracelets and a watch on her wrists, she smelled sweet but not too feminine, her fiery red hair was hard to miss and her green eyes peered deep into Sara’s.  
  
Sara shook Kate’s hand “I’m Sara. I don’t think I know any Kate’s, you just seem familiar, maybe I’m confused.” she felt herself grinning more than she anticipated she would.  
  
“Those were some quick reflexes there. I’m sorry for running into you, I can be such a klutz, I was busy looking at this museum.” Kate motioned towards the building. “They’re putting out quite the diamond collection today.” Kate smiled “I was on my way for an early showing.”  
  
“That’s pretty amazing” Sara said genuinely surprised “You must be important.”  
  
Kate smiled “Well my family is one of the top donors to the museum. Anyway, if you’ll excuse me I need to make my appointment. It was nice seeing you Sara.” She continued to smile and gave a small one-handed wave to Sara.  
  
Sara watched as the woman walked towards the main doors, a man walked out of the building and greeted her. Ushering her inside he closed the door behind them, Sara couldn’t see beyond that. But she had a strong feeling that she knew that woman from somewhere.  
  
She headed for an alleyway down the side of the building, this must be where the emergency exit leads to. It’s a pretty secluded alley, she glanced at the fire escape leading towards the roof. It wouldn’t be too hard to roll a dumpster over and climb up. She noticed the security camera pointed at her from near the fire escape, it would be even easier to cut the camera’s cord once you got up the escape.  
  
She checked behind her again, no one was watching. She looked back to the camera, it didn’t even seem to be on. She gave a running start and jumped up the fire escape ladder.   
  
She quickly made her way to the roof and looked around. No other cameras or security measures that she could spot. She noticed some large skylights, she walked over peering down below. It was the lobby of the museum, she could see the ticket counters and a donation box, as well as some benches. Just then she heard a mechanical whirring sound, she turned behind her and saw another set of sky lights. She looked down and saw a display case full of diamond jewelry. A stage rose out of the case next to it, covered in diamonds.   
  
“ _So the rocks are kept inside these hybrid vault display cases…_ ” Sara thought “ _I should have Ray or Stein see if they can override the vaults._ ”  
  
She decided it was time to head back, it took no time at all for her to get back down to the alleyway. Sara sighed as she turned around and headed out the alley. She knew that this job should be straightforward and simple, but she had an uneasy feeling in her gut. As she continued into the main street she saw a few people leaving the museum. She recognized Bruce Wayne exit as he walking with another man towards the parking lot. Sara had remembered how much Oliver used to talk about how he met Bruce Wayne once before. Back when stuff like that mattered… It all seemed so foreign now. In 2013 she would have just left the League, returned to Starling City, and begun to help team Arrow.    
But before she could think more about the topic she saw Kate walk out the front doors and down the steps. She really felt like she knew the red head from somewhere, but she couldn’t remember…  
  
  
  
—————————  
  
  
  
Kate stirred awake as she felt Maggie leave the bed and prepare for work.  
  
She groaned and rolled over.  
  
“Late night?” Maggie asked.  
  
“You know how it goes.” Kate sleepily mumbled, she opened her eyes for a brief moment to see Maggie buttoning up her blouse.  
  
“Do you think it ever won’t go like this?” Mags sounded serious.  
  
Kate opened her eyes more and looked to her fiance “Once I help the DEO with Batman things can become more normal.”  
  
“Good.” Maggie walked from the dresser back towards the bed, sitting down and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Kate’s lips happily met Maggie’s, it was a soft moment.  
  
“I miss you.” Maggie said tenderly, resting a hand on Kate’s thigh. “It get’s lonely without you every night.”  
  
“Mags…” Kate almost whispered, she felt guilty for neglecting her partner.  
  
Maggie leaned in again and kissed Kate’s forehead, “Gotta go.” she stood up and grabbed her jacket as she closed the door.  
  
Kate could hear her walk down the hallway, she flopped back into their bed. She was tired, perhaps she should just sleep for another hour or two? No, she needed to check out the diamond exhibit at the museum. Fortunately she was a Kane and the Crystal Paragon had been benefit to long term contributions from her family, she could easily make a call and stop by this morning. Batwoman may need more sleep, but Kate Kane needs to go scope out the museum.  
  
She rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. clicking the screen till it made the call she needed.  
  
The line rang once, twice “Hello?”  
  
“Mason!” Kate said cheerily as she sat up in the bed, “It’s Kate, Kate Kane.”  
  
“Oh yes, hello Miss Kane! How can I help you today?” the man’s voice on the line said cheerfully.  
  
“I was wondering if I could come to an early screening of the diamonds that are going on exhibit today?”   
  
“Of course Miss Kane, we are having a dress rehearsal of the unveiling this morning at ten, you are more than welcome to be present for that.”  
  
“Wonderful Mason, thank you, I’ll meet you by the door at 9:50 then.” She smiled.  
  
“Alright miss Kane. See you then.”  
  
Kate ended the call and swung her legs out from the bed, she glanced out the large bedroom windows overlooking the city, it seemed like it was going to be a nice day after all that rain. Standing up she headed to her wardrobe.

 

  
  
After colliding with a blonde on the sidewalk, Kate headed to the entrance of the museum, Mason swung the doors open and greeted her.  
  
“Miss Kane! It’s so good to see you, please come in.” He ushered her inside and closed the door behind them, quickly locking the doors he turned to face her smiling.  
  
“Security concerns?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“We put in a request with the GCPD, but you know them.” He sighed “These diamonds are incredibly valuable, surely you understand the concerns over having them here in Gotham I’m sure.”  
  
“I’m not sure I follow.” Kate smiled politely.  
  
“Let’s just say that I hope I’m not around when some scoundrels no-doubtably attempt to snatch them.” He sighed again. He looked up at her “But anyway, please, follow me. The dress rehearsal is about to begin.” he started walking down the main corridor.  
  
She followed him taking note of the security cameras, they were placed in average places, but certainly left a few blind spots. She also took note of the skylights, it didn’t look like they opened, but that hasn’t stopped criminals from breaking through them before. Mason’s nerves and the sub-par security made Kate feel like there was a good chance someone will try to break in tonight, and hopefully the Batman will try to stop them.  
  
As they stepped into the grand room, Kate could see the display cases that the diamonds would no doubt be in. Each case had a security camera pointed at it, along with a camera at each entrance and exit. She scanned the room noting the other contributors and invited guests of the rehearsal. She spotted her cousin Bruce Wayne, funny, she didn’t think he was interested in these sorts of things. She thanked Mason and headed towards Bruce.  
  
“Kate!” He smiled at her and extended his arms for a familial embrace.  
  
“Bruce, it’s good to see you.” she returned the hug “I didn’t realize diamonds were your thing?” She smiled.  
  
“Actually Alfred wanted to come see them.” He smiled nodding towards his butler on the other side of the room reading a info card. Nearby Alfred was a gorgeous black haired woman in a stunning red gown, perhaps a little too dressy for the rehearsal, but flashy enough to get Kate’s attention.   
  
“What about you?” Kate’s attention was brought back to Bruce, “I didn’t think you were a jewels girl?” he let out a chuckle.  
  
“Well, you know what they say…” she smirked at him, looking back at the woman, her eyes followed as she crossed the room.   
  
Bruce noticed her gaze “Diamonds are a girl’s best friend?” He questioned.  
  
“Exactly.” Kate was still fixated on the woman, but she turned her attention back to her cousin “If you’ll excuse me Bruce.” She smiled at him as he let out another laugh, then she started to walk across the room towards the striking woman.  
  
“Excuse me.” she tapped the woman on the shoulder, the woman turned away from the display she was looking at and met eyes with Kate. Beautiful dark brown pools gazed at Kate, her eyes complimented her dark complexion.  
  
“My name is Kate.” Kate raised a hand, “Kate Kane.” She smiled.  
  
The slightly older woman took Kate’s hand and shook it, “Collette Kimble” The woman smiled “I contributed some of the diamonds.”  
  
“Well, Mrs. Kimble…” Kate paused hoping to be corrected.  
  
“It’s actually Miss Kimble, but please call me Colette.” Collette said.  
  
“Ms. Kimble,” Kate grinned “thank you for bringing your beautiful collection to Gotham.”  
  
Collette opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Mason.  
  
“Excuse me, everyone!” He gathered the attention of those in the room. “We will now rehearse the unveiling of the three collections that will be showcased tonight, starting with the Boyle collection” he gestured to a display case that was currently empty, “followed by the Hawthorne collection” he waved to another display case, “and we will finish with the Kimble collection.” Kate’s attention was naturally drawn to the last empty case located by herself and Collette.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, if you will.” Mason smiled as the room grew darker.   
  
As the general lights faded, Kate could hear murmurs as the lights in the first display case started to glow brighter, an assortment of diamond rings raised out from underneath the case into display.   
As soon as the first had finished the second display case started to illuminate, this time a group of loose diamonds considerable in size rose out from the bottom.   
Finally the case closest to her lit up and a beautiful necklace with a large diamond pendent as well as matching diamond earrings raised into view.  
  
The room started to applaud as Mason spoke up again “Please, enjoy these beautiful collections!” the room lights were raised back to a more normal level, and the display case lights stayed bright to show off the gleam of the jewels.  
  
“Wow, those certainly are stunning pieces.” Kate turned her gaze from the elegant necklace back to Collette.  
  
“Thank you Ms Kane.” Collette started to walk towards the display that showcased her jewelry. Her eyes darted from the case to a nearby security camera, she then seemed to examine the bottom of the case, perhaps to see the mechanism that raised and lowered the collection.  
  
“Are you concerned for the safety of your diamonds?” Kate questioned.  
  
“It is Gotham after all.” Collette sighed  
  
“Your collection will stay safe Ms Kimble. The museum is the last place crime happens around here, and the donors have contributed enough money to make sure these cases are some of the safest in the country.” Kate smiled at her “I should know, I’ve signed a few checks myself.”  
  
“Kate, thank you for assuring me the safety of my diamonds. Mr. Mason has explained how the vaults attached to the display cases work. It’s important to me that their beauty be shared with Gotham. As much as I worry, we can’t give in to the pressures of crime.” Colette sighed, “Even though giving in to pressure is how diamonds are made.” She smiled at her quip. “I understand that the security during the unveiling and business hours will be more than adequate, my concerns are more focused after hours, this museum only has a few night guards.”  
  
Just then Kate’s phone started to beep from her pocket. She pulled it out, it was an automated message from her computer at home. “If you’ll pardon me Ms. Kimble.” Kate bid her farewell.  
  
“It’s Collette, and the pleasure was all mine Kate.” Collette turned back to the display case as some other patron approached to view the jewelry.  
  
Kate stepped over to a window and looked at the screen in her hands. A notice saying police had been dispatched to the same fruit packing facility as the report she read last night. She realized she couldn’t be in two places at once. Would Batman go back to the fruit distributor where he had been spotted before, or would he come here to protect the diamonds?  
  
“Kate?” she heard someone call her name  
  
She looked up from her phone to realize Bruce was standing beside her.  
  
“Oh” she slid the phone back in her pocket, “Sorry Bruce I was caught up with an email.”   
  
“I just wanted to say goodbye before I took off.” He smiled at her, Alfred standing close by.  
  
“Will you be at the showing tonight?” She asked  
  
“No, I have other plans for tonight. I’m glad we were able to see the rehearsal though.” He took a step back “It was good seeing you Kate.”  
  
“It was good seeing you too Bruce.” She watched as he and the butler left.  
  
Kate decided there wasn’t much she could do at the fruit facility while the GCPD was there, not during the day anyway. There wasn’t much more she could do here at the museum either. The last thing to do was plant a security camera of her own with a more general view of the entire room. After planting the camera near a fire extinguisher Kate said goodbye to Mason.  
  
“Thanks for letting me come Mason, don’t worry so much, everything will be fine.” She assured him.   
  
He smiled weakly, “Thanks Kate.”  
  
“Kate! Kate Kane!” Kate turned to see Collette coming her way. “Are you leaving already?”

"Yes, I'm afraid I have other plan for the day." she smiled at Collette.

"Will you come to the unveiling tonight?" Collette grabbed Kate's hand. "Perhaps we could get a drink or two before hand?"

"I'm sorry Collette, I'm not sure if I'll make it tonight, I didn't get a ticket either."

"Well if you change your mind I'll add your name to my guest list." Collette smiled at her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kate turned towards the main doors

"I hope you can make it!" Collette called from behind her.

 _"That was a little strange_." Kate thought as she exited the building. " _If I didn't know any better I'd say she wanted something from me..._ " Kate knew she had to decide which location she thought Batman would appear at. Perhaps her choice would become more clear if she worked out, she hadn't done her daily routine yet. It was time to go home and prepare for the night.


End file.
